Chupetón
by Miss Bunny-Bany
Summary: —¿Crees que...? —Megumi asintió y esta torció la boca de una manera horrible—. ¡No! ¿Es qué no lo has visto? —Murmuró—. Es como un loco zombi acosador; además, ¡Le falta pigmentación por todo el cuerpo! ¿Qué habrá comido su madre durante el embarazo? ¿Una docena de películas de terror? Porque este hombre da más miedo que... ¡Tú cuando te levantas sin maquillaje!


_**Rurouni Kenshin**_ © _Nobuhiro Watsuki_

**Advertencia:** Esas chicas…

**Notas de autor:**

Este drabble es para Luisée Luu. ¡Te quiero pan-chan! Juntas dominaremos el mundo…¡Por el yaoi! Sí, por el hermoso y sexy Japón. A mí tú no me engañas, te gusta.

Lo diré sólo una vez… Amo a los 2p *ojos brillantes*.

Mucho parloteo… Te dejo con el regalo.

* * *

><p>●••●❤<em>Chupetón<em>_●••●_

•

_**Por: Miss Bunny- Bany **__[para Luu… Y Monótono]_

_**Chupetón único.**_

**チュー**

—Si me vas a mostrar otro de tus dibujos de un Aoshi mutante surcando el cielo en un unicornio, déjame decirte que mi tiempo es más valioso como para malgastarlo de esa manera.

Sus labios moldeaban una sonrisa espeluznante. Si no fuera porque la azabache estaba acostumbrada a los extraños cambios de humor de Megumi ya se hubiera orinado del miedo… ¡Qué miedo!

— ¡No son garabatos! ¡Es amor! ¡Amor!

Se defendió, haciendo un puchero que hizo que la castaña soltara una sonora carcajada. ¡Se veía estúpidamente mal! Sus cachetes eran como los de Quico.

—Sí, como tú digas —Al decir esto la castaña no pudo ocultar una sonrisa perversa—. Oye ahora que lo noto, Comadreja. Estás más gorda de lo normal…Creo que empezaré a llamarte _Gordis… _¿Te parece?

—¡No, Megumi! ¡No estoy gorda! Estoy rellenita de amor por mi Aoshi.

Se detuvo junto a las taquillas y se tocó el mentón fingiendo "analizar" sus próximas palabras. Sí, claro "analizar" sus palabras... ¡Nadie se cree eso! A lo mejor tomó sus propias palabras de forma indecente y se puso a fantasear como toda adolescente hormonal quién sabe qué cosas de su muñequito helado.

—Ya deja la estupidez y dime de una vez lo que tienes que decirme, tengo cosas importantes que hacer —Bufó Megumi.

—¿De verdad? ¡No lo sabía! —Era obvio que lo estaba diciendo con sarcasmo—. Dime, Megumi, ¿Con quién tienes "cosas importantes que hacer"? Que yo sepa tu sexy cabeza de pollo está con Kyo, a lo mejor pintándose las uñas y escuchando _Barbie girl_ con ese bisexual…Un día de estos te lo transformará en gay y huirán juntos hacia ocaso.

—Deja la estupidez, Misao. Sanosuke no se convertiría en un volteado por ese ser indefinido —Gruñó—. Ahora dime… ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Ah, casi se me olvida —Contestó despreocupadamente, volviendo a concentrarse en su objetivo primordial… _"Esa cosa"_—. Un"beso".— ¿Qué? ¿Qué alguien te chupó el cuello? ¡¿Para eso me llamabas?! Era mejor que tu bombón te hubiera mordido una nalga a esto.

Misao se ruborizó completamente, esa mujer tenían una mente más sucia que ella fusionada con Sanosuke… ¡Uy!, de sólo imaginárselo le daba grima. ¡Ella no era una pervertida por pensar todo el día en su Aoshi! Tal vez estaba un poco obsesionada con su cubito lleno de amor pero… ¡No era acoso!

Megumi frunció el entrecejo después de escuchar la explicación de la azabache. ¡Qué tontería! Esa loca que tenía como amiga estaba empezando a alucinar. Lo más probable es que ya se le había explotado de tanto ver yaoi o que el calor es tan fuerte que empezaba a hacer su efecto de retraso mental.

Misao se encogió de hombros, sus largos dedos tamborilearon la puerta de una de las taquillas a un ritmo completamente enloquecedor. Ese chupetón se clavó en lo más lóbrego de sus cavilaciones. ¡Por Dios! Santa Kaoru, que no rompe ni un mísero plato, se dejó mordisquear descaradamente el cuello. Era la cosa más insólita de esta semana.

—La pobre le recatearon el disco duro y por eso no se percató de esa marca...Ah, que ingenua. Llevamos un largo rato pensando y yo creo que...

—Que eres una chismosa que va por la vida viendo quien tiene sexo y quien no, estás muy necesitada, Misao. —Interrumpió, ahora divertida, Megumi—. No te preocupes, te ayudaré a descubrir qué "vampiro" mordió el cuello a esa tonta, pero no para "hacerte una buena caridad". No, lo hago simplemente para molestarla todo lo que queda del año —Aclaró de una forma muy insípida.

—Bien, bien, vámonos ya —La azabache jaló del brazo a la muchacha y salieron directo hacia la cafetería. Oh, este iba a ser un día muy agotador...

**\(o3o)/**

La sonrisa de la castaña se tambaleó un poco, pero logró mantenerse por unos minutos más en sus rosados labios. Era una chica simpática, eso tenía que admitirlo Kaoru. Pero desde hace aproximadamente un año no había cruzado ni una sola palabra que no pasara del: "Buenos días".

Sayo por primera vez en todo el año le tendió su mano a la azabache en un absurdo intento de atrapar la de ella, que descansaba de la manera más perezosa sobre la mesa. No iba a hacer un apretón de mano como si fueran unas completas desconocidas.

Kaoru miró de reojo el saludo de ella—. ¿Qué pasa, Saya-san? ¿Por qué me ofrece su mano?

—Lo siento, Kaoru, te veo un poco solitaria y quise venir a saludarte... No quiero discutir, sé que aún estás molesta porque me hice amiga de Tomoe. ¡Pero ella no es mala!

Kaoru sonrió con ironía. Claro, no era tan mala, sólo era una persona que la quería ver a trescientos metros lejos de ella. Tomoe era de esas japonesas de bella escultura y labios delgados, lindos ¡Pero muy fríos! No la odiaba, pero un día ofendió su comida llamándola: "Bolas de arroz disfrazadas de comida" tal vez no cocinaba bien pero... ¡Mou! Se burló de ella en su cara ¡En su cara!

—¿Y qué comes? —Al fin se le desdibujó la sonrisa que traía.

—Comida del planeta Kaoru... ¡Cuidado! Te puedo matar con los rayos de humo que bota.

Contestó, antes de llevarse a la boca su tostada y probarla. Sí, era la cosa más horrible de este mundo pero era lo único que tenía para comer, así que tenía que fingir ser un _Little pony_ feliz que cruzaba el arcoíris con una sonrisa bastante estúpida. Claro, Misao era la única loca que veía esa serie cuando estaban en su casa y gritaba como desquiciada, obviamente a ella no le gustaban esos dibujitos sin clase.

—Vamos, Kaoru, con práctica lo puedes hacer.

Era igual o más mentirosa que pinocho, sólo le faltaba que la nariz le creciera para que Kaoru huyera despavorida de ahí.

—Como tú digas —Respondió—. Oye, ¿Y tú hermano sigue viendo los _Powers rangers_?

—Kaoru...

—Era broma.

Recordaba a ese enano de Yahiko viendo esa serie mientras se movía al ritmo de las transformaciones de esos "seres". Trataba de no explotar de la risa cuando lo veía porque si lo hacía Sayo se molestaría mucho. Pero vamos, ¿Va decir que ver a un enano haciendo esas poses y gritando como afeminado no daba risa? ¡Para ella sí! ¡Y mucho!

—Vamos a ver dónde se metieron esas rarezas de Misao y Megumi —Articuló con pereza, botando rápidamente esa cosa negra a la que ella misma llamaba comida.

**(/o3o)/**

Enarcó las cejas ante la estúpida posición que estaban y, por supuesto, fulminó con la mirada a la azabache: "¡¿Qué diablos hacemos escondidas en los arbustos?!"

—Necesitamos saber cuáles pueden ser los monstruos que osaron chupar el cuello de Kaoru —susurró bien bajito.

¡El loco pervertido no se libraría de la ira de Makimachi Misao de una forma tan sencilla! Ese ser ardería como en las llamas del infierno. ¡Lo juraba por los cinco tomos de Bésame...Y por sus revistas de yaoi! Ninguna fuerza mística llamada Kaoru lo iba a salvar de la tortura.

—Mira, Kaoru está hablando con Enishi —Inmediatamente la azabache se giró como un robot poseído hacia donde se encontraban esos dos hablando.

—¿Crees que...? —Megumi asintió y esta torció la boca de una manera horrible—. ¡No! ¿Es qué no lo has visto? —Murmuró—. Es como un loco zombi acosador; además, ¡Le falta pigmentación por todo el cuerpo! ¿Qué habrá comido su madre durante el embarazo? ¿Una docena de películas de terror? Porque este hombre da más miedo que... ¡Tú cuando te levantas sin maquillaje! —Megumi le tocó el hombro y presionó con súbita fuerza—. ¡Calma, Megumi! ¡Era broma! Suéltame eso duele —Se quejó, adolorida.

—La próxima vez te mataré y cocinaré así que no me busques, Comadreja.

Las dos observaron cada movimiento de ellos como halcones sedientos de sangre. En realidad estaban sedientas de curiosidad por chismosear la noche ardiente de su compañera, o bueno, si en realidad hubo una noche de placer.

Ninguno de los dos daba muestra de un candente amor. Esto ya estaba empezando a aburrir a Megumi, esa idea de que esos dos huyan hacia el ocaso o hacia algún planeta para encontrar un lugar para su amor ya la estaba aburriendo bastante. Ver a Kaoru hablando con tanta tranquilidad era exasperante.

Después de mucho tiempo Kaoru se despidió del albino y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Misao gesticuló sin parar con las manos sus descabelladas teorías. Y Megumi, de una manera muy amable, se tragó sus insolentes palabras que nacían en su garganta; claro, también estas tenían pequeñas gotas de amargura.

—No creo que haya sido el maniático de las espadas porque ni siquiera se dieron un beso, todos los novios se dan besos. Además, está muy feo para que alguien lo busque —Hablaba con presteza sin dejar que Megumi planteara una nueva hipótesis sobre el chupetón o que al menos contribuyera con algunas ideas.

—¿Y Soujiro? —Esta vez fue el turno de Misao para torcer la boca.

—No, no. Primero, el novio de Kaoru debe ser esbelto, con bíceps y tríceps bien formados y una sonrisa que derrita. La sonrisa de Soujiro da ganas de salir huyendo de una manera demasiado afeminada... Ella no tiene malos gustos, no —Se imaginó a Kaoru comprometida con Shishi, el señor que consume mucha droga según Misao, y casi vomita.

—Bien, como tú digas. Ahora dime, ¿Quién crees qué sea el bello hombre con cara de actor porno?

—Oye, no lo digas de esa manera, suena muy obsceno. Realmente no sé, vamos a preguntarle.

—Sí, claro, llegaremos y le diremos: "¡Kaoru! ¿Nos puedes decir quién es el que pasó sus dientes por tu cuello? ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Te gustó?" —Respondió, incrédula.

—Bah, aguafiestas, tampoco así...Sólo es una pregunta simple. —Claro, simple, podía oler la mentira de Misao a leguas—. ¡Claro! ¡Lo descubriremos! —Lugo rió como la persona con mayor problema mental en este planeta.

**\(o3o\)**

La adolescente de aspecto descuidado clavó su intrépida mirada en la joven de cabellos azulados. Inmediatamente decidió seguir a la susodicha. Estaba muy molesta, tuvo un _mortal kombat_ con Megumi para elegir a la que iba preguntarle a la azabache.

Se sentía derrotada, había perdido en un juego para niños de preescolar. Esto daba igual o más ganas de llorar que una telenovela de doscientos capítulos. Además, el problema no era preguntarle a su compañera lo del beso, no, el verdadero delirio era si después de decirle iba a tener que salir corriendo antes de seguir disgustando a: "Islas vírgenes de Kaoru". O bueno, ahora se dudaba si seguían siendo Islas vírgenes.

—¡Kaoru! —Bien, ya meditó todo lo que tuvo que meditar e igualmente, llegó donde ella después de rezar unos tres mil padre nuestro.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó.

—Ven, —La jaló del brazo y se la llevó lejos de ahí—. Necesito preguntarte algo. —murmuró, como si le estuviera vendiendo cosas ilegales.

—Dime, no me dirás que Sano volvió a creerse ángel y saltó de un edificio ¿O sí? —Estaba fastidiada de que el macho-peludo tuviera las hormonas revueltas por culpa del bisexual de Kyo.

—No, ya pasó su fase de creerse un águila, —Habló, tajantemente—. Oye, me puedes decir… ¿Quién te dejó ese chupetón? —Kaoru frunció el ceño, apretando la mandíbula. Oh, ya era su fin, se tendría que despedir de la fuerte novela visual entre chicos… ¡Qué crueldad!

—Y-Yo… —Misao notó un ligero rubor que comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas—. Pues… Estaba cerca de la aspiradora y… Me dejó la marca.

Se moría de la vergüenza. De seguro ella pensaba que era una loca necesitada que se hacía chupetones con la aspiradora.

—Oh…

Fue lo único que pudo articular, tenía la mente en blanco, como si le formatearon el cerebro con esa peculiar e insólita respuesta de la azabache. Ya sabía que la susodicha tenía algunos cables sueltos pero esto la había noqueado por completo, lo peor es que le tenía que decir a Megumi cómo le había ido.

**\****(O3O)—**

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso? ¿Fue eso? ¡¿A quién diablos se le ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?! —Bramó, golpeando con fiereza la pared.

—A Kaoru… —Se desplomó en el pupitre, lo de Kaoru la había dejado descolocada. Bebió un trago de agua y prosiguió—. ¿Quién le pagará el sicólogo? ¿Tú? A este paso comenzará a juntarse con Kyo y terminará más loca que ese tipo… —Hizo una pausa para que Megumi respondiera mientras ella disimulaba un pequeño bostezo.

—Pensé que Kenshin lo hizo. —Confesó. No era que había olvidado su romance con el pelirrojo, sólo que verlos botar baba a cada minuto ya le asqueaba—. No pensé que…

—Nosotras sabemos que esos dos se gustan, pero a este paso se declararán en el cielo.

—Sí… —Megumi volteó hacia Tomoe y Kiyosato. Los observó fijamente, se estaban pasando unas cosas. Tal vez era una de las fotos que le gustaba a Kiyosato—. Misao, creo que tenemos otra cosa que averiguar.

—Oh —Giró su cabeza con lentitud, se sorprendió de ver a la zombie-Tomoe con su ex—. ¿Ellos? —Preguntó.

—Sí, Comadreja, creo que tenemos que resolver otro "caso", iremos a consumislandia.

—¡¿Con Tomoe?! —Chilló asustada, Tomoe era una consumidora empedernida amante de las cosas raras, sería demasiado difícil sacarle información. Tendrían que vestir como agentes borra-memorias del gobierno o simplemente gritarle: ¡Te vi pasándole porno interestelar a Kiyosato!—. Bien, hagamos hablar a Yukishiro.

Y así Misao y Megumi comenzaron una nueva aventura, tratando de que esta no las decepcionara como la locura de Kaoru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autor:**

¡Volví! *baila* Luu, esto es para ti, esta cosa rara sin sentido y que me sacó canas verdes…No, mentira, sabes que te quiero y por ti hice mi primer One-shot humor/comedia, me costó el final pero ahora dejaré esto para comenzar con un sensual y retorcido One-shot para Angeles para soltar todo mi poder dramático ahí.

Ti mando baci, fratella! TVB! Bueno, mucho. ¡Adiós, hermana postiza!

* * *

><p><em>"Si a todos les importara y nadie llorara.<em>  
><em>Si todos amaran y nadie mintiera.<em>  
><em>Si todos compartieran y se tragaran su orgullo.<em>  
><em>Entonces veríamos el día en que nadie moriría."<em>


End file.
